<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alien Alien by kuroshiro07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196129">Alien Alien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroshiro07/pseuds/kuroshiro07'>kuroshiro07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, Karaoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroshiro07/pseuds/kuroshiro07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You bumped to you friends at the mall and they invite you to join their karaoke session. You should have expected this kind of game from Hanamaki and Matsukawa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alien Alien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i finished the first cour of hq s4 and remembered how much i love oiks &amp; this fic idea. </p><p>do note that i'm not a writer and this is my first fic. if it sucks then i'm apologizing in advance lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You saw them from afar and but didn't want to bother them. Well, you just really wanted to go home after today's event. </p><p>But the group saw you. </p><p>You turned your head and tried to walk faster away from them but of course the volleyball players caught up to you in no time. </p><p>"Yahoo~ Pretty-chan!" Oikawa Tooru (the most beautiful person, your brain added) said. </p><p>"Stop calling me with that nickname in public!" You answered back. </p><p>"Hello, Pretty-chan!"<br/>
"What's up, Pretty-chan!" Hanamaki and Matsukawa said in unison.</p><p>"Shut up!" you retorted</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
You've been friends with the four volleyball players since first-year high school. You were first acquainted with Hanamaki and Matsukawa when you had to do a group project with them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in a different class during your first-year and you had no interest in volleyball so when you had to go to the gym and meet-up with your classmates, Oikawa thought you were one of his fangirls (the duo probably told him this). When the practice was over, Oikawa approached you and tried to flirt with you. </p><p>"Hello Pretty-chan! I don't usually give out my autograph but I wouldn't mind giving an exception to you." the brown-haired winked at you. </p><p>Your eyes went wide when you heard that. You never had any relationships during your middle school. Heck, you did not even know how to flirt. But most importantly, you did not even know this guy. So you went with the most logical reply. </p><p><br/>
"....um...sorry. Who are you?"</p><p><br/>
The brown-haired boy was confused and looked back at his "so-called friends". The trio were laughing so hard at your conversation. </p><p>"BAHAHAHAHAHA That was iconic!"</p><p>"Nice one Classmate-chan!" You were not sure if that was Hanamaki or Matsukawa</p><p>"Not everyone is interested in you, Shittykawa". You heard the black-haired guy said. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"What are you guys doing here in the mall?" you asked. </p><p>"We are just hanging out. Trying to lift our spirits after.......that." Iwaizumi said. </p><p>It has been four days since their lost to Karasuno. No one expected this to happen considering how hard they prepared for this tournament. This is also the last time that the third-years are playing for the team so your heart really went out for them.</p><p>"What about you?" Hanamaki asked</p><p>"Oh I came with my sister. Mom set her up with another blind date. Apparently, the last one was a creepy fellow so she asked me to  look and tell her if this one is okay." you shrug</p><p>"Eh so Pretty-chan's gonna get blind dates in the future too?" Oikawa teased</p><p>"Shut up Trashykawa!" you tried to hit him but he was able to dodge it. Oikawa then winked at you. </p><p>"Do you want to join us? We're planning to go to karaoke and sing our hearts out." Matsukawa dramatically said mimicking a singer holding a mic. </p><p>Well, you still have spare money thanks to your mom.</p><p>"Sure! Though I can't wait for you dorks to get a low scores." You snickered. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>You should have expected this.</p><p> </p><p>Especially when it involves the mischievous duo. </p><p> </p><p>The five of you are now playing a game whoever scores the lowest need to confess who is their crush (to liven up events according to that annoying Hanamaki) </p><p> </p><p>You are going to kill those two afterwards. </p>
<hr/><p>After that incident in the gym, the pair invited you to eat lunch along with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. You and Oikawa both found out that you share the same love for milk bread. You enjoyed your time with them so you continued to eat lunch with them. You started to learn more about volleyball so that in some ways you can help your friends in their practice.</p><p>"You should apply as our manager Pretty-chan!" (the nickname stuck with you) the other club members would say but you'd always deny the offer. You did enjoy helping the team but you just can't commit full-time. </p><p>When they invited you to watch one of their games, you were amazed at the team. Your eyes were constantly glued to a chocolate-haired boy though. No wonder he was popular because he was that good.</p><p>(Heck he's one of the best setter in the prefecture you remembered.) </p><p><br/>
When they weren't able to defeat Shiratorizawa last year, you comforted your friends. Especially Oikawa, who has resented that school for so long. </p><p>"We lost again! To that freaking Ushiwaka!" Oikawa hugged and cried to your shoulder</p><p>"Their line-up is really strong. And that guess monster seems to be infuriating to play against." you patted his back </p><p>"But our team is strong too!!!" Oikawa replied </p><p>"I know." You smiled sadly</p><p>Oikawa stepped back and wiped his tears. </p><p>"Next year!" Oikawa yelled. </p><p>"Next year we will defeat that stupid Ushiwaka! And I will be the best captain of Aoba Johsai! Watch me Pretty-chan! I will make sure that Aoba Johsai will go to Nationals!" he continued with so much determination in his face. </p><p>You can't help but fall in love with Oikawa Tooru </p><p>And in some weird ways, the annoying pair found out about your crush. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Oikawa scored 97. Iwaizumi scored 94. Hanamaki and Matsukawa both scored 93. </p><p>Since when did these dorks sing so well?!?!</p><p>You wait for your score as the machine calculates it. </p><p>Then you see a 91 on the screen. </p><p>You swear that the karaoke machine is broken. </p><p>"OHHHHH PRETTY-CHAN IS GONNA TELL US WHO IS HER CRUSH!" Hanamaki and Matsukawa yelled. </p><p>"This is gonna be interesting." Iwaizumi said </p><p>"I wonder who is it~ are they from the same class? A second year? Ah don't tell me Pretty-chan's in love with a first year!" Oikawa enthusiastically added</p><p>"All of you shut up! Why am I even going to tell you their name? There's a reason why I'm keeping it to myself!" you argued</p><p>"Are you sure about your last sentence Pretty-chan?" You can see Hanamaki and Matsukawa smirking at you. </p><p>This is totally not the best day for your love life.</p><p>But then you wondered. Maybe he has the same feelings for you? You two have been good friends so maybe there's a chance? ah but what will happen if he doesn't reciprocate your feelings? Will you two still be friends? What will happen to your friendship? You frown your face.</p><p>Iwaizumi can see that your uncomfortable so he tried to divert the attention. "Well, I like Karasuno's #2" he casually said. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Everyone in the room was silent. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Haaaah? You like Mr. Refreshing?" Oikawa stated</p><p>"Oi Shittykawa, don't make it look like a bad thing!" </p><p>"I'm just surprised Iwa-chan! I didn't know that you had a type~" </p><p>Apparently, Hanamaki and Matsukawa aren't the only ones who know about your crush. You giggled. You looked at Iwaizumi and mouthed  "thank you". </p><p>You were gonna confess today, you decided. </p><p>"Fine! I'm gonna tell who is my crush. But first let me sing a song!" </p><p>You went to the machine, added the song and grabbed a mic. The song Alien Alien by Nayutalien flashed the screen. </p><p>There's no turning back. </p><p>
  <em>"The trembling streetlights, the pelting rain</em><br/>
<em>My wavering feelings, an emotional telepath</em><br/>
<em>The lost two make contact</em><br/>
<em>And my heart learned of love"</em>
</p><p>Your voice cracked at the last line but still continued </p><p>
  <em>"Tight rope, a patchwork uniform</em><br/>
<em>A severe discommunication</em><br/>
<em>A glint in my eyes, twinkling red</em><br/>
<em>It feels like something’s gonna happen; a premonition"</em>
</p><p>Now you're getting into the song. You can see Hanamaki and Matsukawa grinning at you. </p><p>
  <em>"Alien, I'm an alien</em><br/>
<em>Leading astray your heart</em><br/>
<em>With the melding gravity of the universe</em><br/>
<em>The feeling I felt; my throbbing heart"</em>
</p><p>You shake your hips and clap like what is being shown on the screen. </p><p>
  <em>"Alien, we two are aliens</em><br/>
<em>Can’t hold back that throbbing feeling!</em><br/>
<em>You are an unidentified lifeform"</em>
</p><p>You stood in front of Oikawa</p><p>
  <em>"And to the end of the other-world, I love you"</em>
</p><p>You pointed your mic to Oikawa, can't control the blush across your cheeks. You closed your eyes, too embarassed to see his reaction. You sensed him move closer to you. </p><p>And then you felt someone kissed you. </p><p> </p><p>"Looks like Pretty-chan isn't attending any blind dates in the future!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the fic idea is just reader-chan confessing by singing alien alien. the rest are just written on a wham. </p><p>also i'd like to think oikawa sang ponponpon to annoy the fuck out of iwaizumi. </p><p>english lyrics is from vocaloidlyrics!<br/>stream alien alien: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2t1NMRse6aI</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>